Wound Tight
by Quaintly Modern
Summary: He was cold, wet, and miserable. It was completely Oliver's fault. Okay, maybe a little was because of Madame Hooch and the weather. But mostly it was Oliver. No slash. Sort of implied Percy/Penny. One-shot.


A/N: This is set in CoS. Purely friendship, no slash. Inspired by my own tendency to be terribly neurotic and up tight. Heh. Any concrit you can write, I will love. We would, like, totally be BFF.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Though I would very much like to own Percy. We could overreact together.

* * *

**Wound Tight**

It was cold.

That was the only thing going through Percy's mind as he sat in the Quidditch stands, head tucked into his chest, teeth chattering. Well, not the only thing. He was also thinking that he was wet and miserable, that his nose may fall off if he stayed much longer, and that he had missed the first twenty minutes of dinner. And it was all Oliver's fault.

After all, it was Oliver who had convinced him to come out here. It was Oliver who had practically begged Percy to come practice with him. And it was _Oliver _who hadn't known the broom shed was locked today because Madame Hooch had a cold.

Speaking of Oliver, he was walking across the pitch towards Percy. He looked contrite, but not nearly enough to be saved the brunt of the prefect's irritation. "Wood, why in Merlin's name did I let you convince me to come out here? It is freezing and wet and we are going to miss most of dinner and it is totally and completely your fault! Why would you ask me to come out here when the broom shed is locked? That makes no sense, even for a Quidditch nut like you. And I think I may have frostbite." He stopped his tirade to rub his already red nose. He failed to resume it when he looked at his friend.

Oliver looked back at him. Then he frowned. Then he rolled his eyes, and began to walk away as he muttered under his breath, "So much for apologizing." This left Percy spluttering, embarrassed, and with ears not just red from the weather. He scrambled to his feet and jogged to catch up with the keeper's long strides. Oliver didn't slow down.

"Oi, Oliver. Hey, wait up. I'm sorry, okay?" Oliver stopped suddenly and Percy had to catch himself in order not to run into his broad back. Oliver sighed.

"Perce, you have got to relax. I didn't know Hooch had a cold, alright? I didn't know. And you know I would not have asked you to come out here and miss dinner if I had. But I needed to practice and you agreed, because, if you forgot, you are supposed to be my best friend. Alright? I didn't mean to make you so miserable."

"I know. I was just overreacting. Again. Sorry." Percy shuffled his feet and stared at the interesting specks on the ground. After a few seconds, he chanced a glance up at his friend.

"Apology accepted." The Scottish boy smiled at his friend. Percy smiled in return. Oliver moved beside him and they started back to the castle.

"Hey, Perce?" Oliver looked over at his friend as they walked. Percy raised his eyebrows in response. "This was a little intense, even for you. Anything wrong?"

The red head's ears reddened again and he ducked his head. It was a few moments before he took a deep breath and responded. "Well, I was planning on doing something tonight at dinner."

"Something?" Oliver prodded.

"Uh, I was going to, uh, askPennytoHogsmeade." Percy said in a rush and ducked his head again, what was visible of his neck now bright red to match his ears. Oliver let out a laugh and thumped him on the back.

"Penelope Clearwater? The Ravenclaw? Let's get you back to dinner then. You need time to get your courage up." He chuckled and walked on, until he realized that Percy had stopped and was just staring at him in disbelief. Oliver knew this was not a good sign.

"Need time to get my courage up? I'm a Gryffindor, just like you! I cannot believe you just implied that I am a coward! Why would I need courage anyway? Do you think she'll say no? Oh Merlin, I cannot _believe_ you! I will not be able to ask her now! Some friend you are, Wood." Percy stormed off, fuming over his ruined plans. Oliver stood in amazement, until the castle doors slammed shut behind his friend. He grinned ruefully, shook his head, and trudged after him.

"How in bloody hell can someone be wound that tight?"


End file.
